PokéMonster Hunters
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Pokémon genetic manipulation has been declared Illegal, and all across the Pokémon World, people are conducting Pokémon Genetic Manipulation in secret to cause fear and terror, an organization rose up to combat these rising threats. Follow John as he tells you his story throughout his time with the Hunters and his time after.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Human Genetic Manipulation, P.H.G.M. for short. After the Mutant Attack on the Presidential Building in Kanto 30 years ago, the whole world declared P.H.G.M. Illegal and created the Organization called the Hunters, a task force with the assignment of hunting down all who use P.H.G.M. for evil deeds. I am a part of that Organization. My name is John Bertrand, and this is my story. (**A.N.: Insert cool Music and Title card here. I think this could be a great movie if it got turned into one.**) My Story begins when I was a ten year old boy, my parents and I were home asleep when two people with Pokémon powers broke into my home and electrocuted my dad and fried my mother to a crisp, I would have been next if he didn't show up with his Wartortle and Sandslash. His name was Giovanni Katchum, and after he defeated the two Hybrids, he found me in my bedroom closet and took me under his wing and into his family. There I met a wonderful woman named Delia and their child Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. At Giovanni's request, I was allowed to Join the Hunters, making me the first child member and the youngest member to join. Giovanni trained me in the tactics the Hunters use, taught me to fight, how to fire a weapon, how to hunt, how to defend myself and most of all, he taught me on how to battle with Pokémon and gave me my first Pokémon, a little Charmander, I thanked him for it and all he helped me with and he was proud of my progress, and I was determined to make him stay proud.

It wasn't a full year into me joined the Hunters when I got my first assignment. I was to Arrest a local Thug in Pallet town who had gotten P.H.G.M. done on him and now he has the powers of a Ivysaur. Giovanni was told to go and watch how my Charmander and I would handle the situation. We boarded the Helicopter and flew to Pallet Town. Along the way, Giovanni asked me, "Nervous?" and I said, "A little." That was when I heard Giovanni chuckle and he said, "Relax, you'll do fine, I can feel it. To be honest I was nervous on my first mission too, but I remained Calm and I trusted my Pokémon and we got the job done" I smiled and thanked my Mentor and the Helicopter Pilot said, "We're about to land, get ready." When we got there, we saw that the thug's skin was green and he had a flower that looked like an Ivysaur's flower on his back. When he looked at me and Charmander, his eyes were the eyes of an Ivysaur, and I said, "In the name of the Hunter Organization, I am here to arrest you and bring you into command." and the thug laugh as he said, "They sent a child after me, Pathetic." Charmander was getting pissed, as was I. I then said, "Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I can kick ass, I was trained under the best mentor the Hunters have." I could sense Giovanni smiling. But the Thug then said, "Okay twerp, you want to fight, let's go!" he then threw his arms at and Charmander, but I successfully dodged the attack and said, "Charmander, use Ember on the Arm!" Charmander obeyed and shot fire Balls at the Thug's arm and burned him. I then took out my Pistol and shot him in the other Arm. The Bullet was like a Capsule that had a mixture of chemicals that numbed his arm so he couldn't use it. But that Thug swung his burt arm and hit me in the Stomach and Charmander ran to my side as the Thug's arm went back to him and it went Numb as well. I successfully managed to get him in the other should before he struck me. I then shot him in the legs and he went down. I got up, walked up to him, placed the Binders on his wrists and said, "Shouldn't have done this to yourself." As I walked him to the Helicopter that brought me and Giovanni to Pallet Town. A woman walks up to me and says, "Young man, I hope your Parents are proud of what you're doing." I smiled and said, "Thank you, Madam, but please for your safety, stay away from the Mutant.I may have numbed his limbs, he is still Dangerous with the Powers from Ivysaur." I was told to call anyone who had a P.H.G.M. done on them mutant. After getting the Mutation into the Chopper, I saw Giovanni smile at me, said that he was proud of me for my performance on my first mission.

Fast forward a couple years, and I have become one of the Organizations elite Hunters and leader of its most elite squad. Giovanni decided to retire to behind a desk and on that day was when I became known as the most skilled Mutant Hunter in the Organization. My Charmander has fully evolved into a Charizard and we were given a Charizardite X. Ash joined the Hunters and I got to train him like his father trained me. Even some of our Friends joined as well, Dawn Berlitz and her Piplup, she has become the most skilled Sharpshooter in the Organization, she even rivals with me and I must say, she has a nice ass. Brock Hartman is a Pokémon medic with the Organization and has risen to be one of the best Pokémon doctors in the Hunters, his Pokémon Partner Chansey helps him out. Misty Waterflower is one of our most skilled underwater fighters and her ability to make Water Pokémon her friends has helped us catch criminals that were augmented with Water-type Pokémon genetics along with her Pokémon Partner Gyarados. Ash is my second in command for our team and he gives me advice on important decisions, his Pikachu is incredibly smart. Then there were our Pilots, Paul Hunter with his Pokémon Partner Honchkrow and Trip with his Pokémon Partner Tranquill, both lost their families to mutants and were eager to join the Hunters. Together, the seven of us, we were Alpha Team, first team called to any situation involving possible P.H.G.M.

We caught a good number of people that went through P.H.G.M., and we almost lost our lives. But we knew what we were getting into when we signed up to join the Hunters. Now onto the Story, it was a regular day in the Hunters Headquarters as myself, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn were on our way to the Mission briefing Room where our Commander, Commander Lance, Professor Oak, and Ash's Father Giovanni waited for us. As we sat down, Professor Oak said, "Greetings everyone, who was the mission in Sinnoh?" and Dawn said, "Good, we caught Saturn as he was about to strike again with his Pokémon powers." then we heard Brock said, "Since we now know it was Toxicroak that he augmented his D.N.A. with, the Doctors know the proper treatment they need to use to cure Saturn's Victims." Then Ash said, "Yeah, and he will stand trial, won't he dad?" and we all looked at Giovanni who said, "Yes son, we will make that he will." the Commander Lance said, "You five all did a good job today, for that reason, I think it's time to expand the team with one more person." I got up and said, "Commander Lance, we would be honored to mold the newest person to join the Hunters." I saw Commander Lance smile and he said, "I'm glad you think so John, you have led this team through Distortion world and high water, that's why I think it's time you be put in command of a whole Region of our forces." I was speechless, me in charge of a whole Region division, and I could sense my friends and teammates were shocked as well. I looked at Commander Lance and said, "I appreciate that offer Commander, but that would mean I would be stuck in an office while my men go out into the field to catch Mutations. I'm sorry commander Lance, but I respectfully decline." after I got done talking I saw Commander Lance smile and he said, "Very well, just know that the offer's there for you when you want it." Lance then said, "Now onto your new team member, say hello to May Kirtman." I saw Commander Lance step to the side to reveal a woman. She looked about my age. She looked harmless, but I immediately got a bad vibe from her. Then I saw it, fur around her neck, her hands too, and most importantly, her Eevee eyes.

"She's a Mutant, isn't she?" I asked Commander Lance, which made everyone in the room go silent before we all heard Commander Lance say, "Unfortunately yes John, she is." I immediately got angry and I said, "Why?" and the only answer Commander Lance gave us was, "The Board." I immediately stopped being angry and started to be confused. The Board was five people that were in charge of the Hunters and it's Original creators. I walked up to Commander Lance and said, "Commander, you know I don't like Mutants, so explain to me why one is on my team?" I did my best to remain calm and as I did, Professor Oak said, "She was kidnapped and was forced to undergo P.H.G.M. Once that happened, her Parents disowned her as their Daughter, she had nowhere else to go." I, without even looking at Professor Oak, said, "Let me guess, she voluntarily came to the Hunters." As Lance nodded his head, Giovanni said, "When she told us what happened we told the Board and they decided to try having a Mutant working with the Hunters."

"I want to make those who did this to me pay." said a voice that came from May. I looked at her, walked over to her and as I did, I said, "If you are to join my team, I want this very clear, I do not like you right now, you Mutants are the worst thing humans can become. But if you are joining my team, you follow my orders and the orders of Ash Ketchum and whoever I assign you to, is that understood?" as I finished I was inches away from May's face and that was when I could see it. Sadness, the feeling of being alone in the world, frightened. I then heard May say, "I understand completely Mr. Bertrand." Mr. Bertrand? That's a first for me. But I brushed it off, extended my hand sand said, "Welcome to Alpha Team freshie." I saw May smile, and tears roll down her eyes, I think that was the first time someone actually treated her with respect. She then extended her own hand and we shook hands.

I then looked back at my team and said, "Alright everyone, she's our team member now, so no pranks or cruel Jokes on her at all or I will make us do suicide Push ups." The looks on my friends can be read easily by everyone in the room, except for May. I looked back at her and said, "Whenever I bring up Suicide Push ups, they know immediately I mean business." May was speechless. Then I heard someone get up and began walking towards us. By the time I looked around, Misty was already with us, she extended her hand said, "Welcome to the team." I was shocked, Misty was welcoming May to the team, and she meant it. May smiled again and shook Misty's hand as well. Soon everyone in my team got up and welcomed May to Alpha Team. I then walked back over to Commander Lance and said, "Would have been nice to give me a heads up first." before Commander Lance could say anything, Alarms started to go off and someone contacted Commander Lance. It was Professor Rowan, one of the Members of the Board and I heard Rowan say, "Commander Lance, we have a Situation that requires Alpha Team." Commander Lance then pressed a few Buttons and on a big TV Screen that then turned on and Professor Rowan appeared on it.

"A few hours ago we lost contact with outpost 173 in Sinnoh, near Snowpoint City." Then Dawn said, "Might be a power Outage, it's common to happen." we saw Rowan nod his head and said, "That's what I thought as well, so I sent two Maintence people to inspect it, they have radios that could break through any storm, all we got was this." Then A video clip appeared on the Screen and we heard, "MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY, THIS IS TECHNICIAN PETERSON, THERE'S A MUTANT HERE AT THE OUTPOST, KILLED EVERYONE HERE, IT GOT HENRY, I BARACCADED MYSELF IN THE RADIO ROOM, SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY." I then heard what sounded like a door being broken down and a blood curdling scream and then, silence. The Audio Clip then disappeared and Professor Rowan said, "The Board has decided to label this an Alpha Team need situation, we have Regional commander Lucas awaiting your Arrival in Snowpoint City with Gym Leader Candice in the Snowpoint City Gym, good Luck Alpha." I smiled and said, "We don't need luck sir." I saw Rowan smile before the video ended, then we heard Giovanni said, "Be careful out there, if the situation requires an Alpha Team intervention, who knows what kind of Pokémon Mutations we're dealing with." I looked at Giovanni and said, "Don't you worry mentor, we'll make sure to make it back safely." I then shouted, "MOVE OUT ALPHA!" my team immediately moved to get their things and I had May follow me to get her things. At the Armory, our weapons operator, Iris. Saw me coming and she said, "Ah John, going on another Mission?" I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, and I'm here to get my newest team Member some gear." Iris looked at May, then back at me and said, "You're joking right?" Iris hated Mutants, a Mutant with the powers of a Dragon-type Pokémon destroyed her Village and Giovanni caught him and helped Iris and invited her to join the Hunters. She's hated Mutants ever since.

"I'm not joking Iris, she is the newest member to Alpha Tam, Board's orders." I told Iris. She breathed a heavy Sigh and got a Pistol, some Pistol Clips filled with Mutant sleeping rounds, three medkits, and a vest belonging to the Hunters. I gave May the vest and made sure everything was right on her and led her to the Organization's private airstrip. On the Airstrip, I saw the Plane my squad was going to take to Snowpoint City and I saw our Pilots, Paul and Trip. When May and I got up to the Plane, I saw Paul get out of the plane and said, "That thing is not coming with us onto my plane." I looked at Paul and said, "She's our newest team member by order of the board. End of Story." I could tell Paul was not happy so I mentioned the one thing that controlled him and I whispered into his ear, "You know I'm the only person who knows about Reggie." I saw Paul gulp and it told me to say, "Yeah, your brother isn't in a Containment cell because of me, be grateful for that and leave May alone." I saw Paul's face get Angry before he said, "We're leaving in a few minutes, make sure she has a spot." I nod my head and watch Paul walk off and May walked up to me and said, "What did you say to him?" and I told her, "It's a secret only he and I know, come on, let's get on the plane." May nodded her head and followed me onto the Plane. After two minutes later, our plane took off and began the journey to Snowpoint City.

While on Route, I told my team, "Alright, Paul and Trip will land near the Snowpoint City Gym and we'll get caught up to speed. From there we'll make our way to the Outpost and investigate the situation. This Outpost has three main locations, Command Center, infirmary, and Armoury. Ash and Misty, you two will head to the Armoury, I want a detailed list of what might be missing. There should be a Manifest of what's in there. Brock and Dawn, you two will head to the Infirmary, see if there are any survivors there. May and I will head to the command Center to get the Outpost's Black Box and to see if any of the Mutants that are being stored there escaped." Then I heard Ash ask, "What kind of Mutants are at this Outpost?" and I said, "According to reports, level 1 and level 2 mutants." Then Brock said, "Normally Hunter Outposts have at least one level 3 or above Mutant, is that the same here?" and I replied, "Not that is stated in the information. But if we do have a level 3 mutant or above, we need to be on our toes." I watched my team nod their heads and as I looked at May, I saw that she was nervous and I did the same thing Giovanni did with my first mission and I said, "You nervous May?" and I saw may nod her head in acknowledgement. I chuckled and said, "Don't worry, we were all nervous on our first missions, especially on our first mission as a team. We were worried if we would complete it, but we remained calm, we caught our target and we became known as Alpha team." I heard Ash say, "Yeah, John was the one keeping us calm and organized, that's why he's team leader." I saw May smile and saw Dawn hand May a bottle of water. Soon I heard Paul say, "We'll be landing outside the Snowpoint City Gym in a few minutes John."

"Copy that Paul, when we land, make sure nothing gets on board." I replied. Paul copied me and I told my team, "Lock and Load People, we're going to land shortly." As my team and I got ready to walk off the Plane, I looked at the Photo of my Parents and I at the Park in Pewter City when I heard a Voice say, "It's been 7 years since they were murdered, right?" I looked at where the Voice came from to see that it came from Dawn and I said to her, "Yeah, 7 long years. I just wish I knew why we were targeted by those two level 2s." I heard Dawn sigh and she then said, "I don't know, but we will find the answer eventually." I smiled, nodded my head and thanked Dawn. Soon Paul called back and said, "We've arrived at Snowpoint City Gym, touching down now." I walked into the Cockpit and said, "Thanks you guys, remember, make sure nothing gets on board this plane besides us." I saw Paul and Trip nod their heads and I led my team off the Plane in their winter Gear.

On the ground, I looked around at the City and saw two people walking up to me and my team. The male, about my age, had a hunters Organization Regional Commander uniform on, meaning that he was Lucas. So the woman must have been the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City. when the two people got to us, the makle said, "Alpha team, I'm Regional Commander Lucas, and this is Gym Leader Candice of the Snowpoint City Gym." I shook their hands and said, "John Bertrand, Alpha team's Leader, my second-in-Command Ash Ketchum, Squad Pokémon Medic Brock Hartman, Squad Sniper Dawn Berlitz, Squad Water-type Expert Misty Waterflower, and our newest member May Kirtman." When Lucas and Candice saw May, they went immediately into a defense Stance, but I told them that it was the Board's decision to have a Mutant on Alpha Team. I then said, "I told her about what I plan for her if she tries to kill anyone of my team, and I'll be watching her on this mission, see how she performs." Lucas nodded his head because he knew better than to argue with me. Then Candice said, "I don't want her anywhere near me, who knows what that FREAK is capable of." I walked in front of Candice and May and I said to Candice, "Do not call my new team member a freak, she is a part of Alpha team and will be under my supervision or anyone I have assigned to watch her, don't forget we helped rebuild the Snowpoint City gym after that attack with the human that was genetically modified with D.N.A. from an Abomasnow." I saw that Candice clenched her fist before she said, "Fine, besides we have a bigger situation." I nod my head and asked, "What can you tell me about the Outpost we're here to investigate?" and Lucas said, "We lost contact with Sinnoh Outpost 173 as you probably have been told already, two maintenance people were sent in and haven't come back out, I ordered all local forces to create a perimeter about 2 miles in diameter around the base and have them awaiting further orders." I nod my head again and said, "Alright, my team and I will need a vehicle to get to the base, keep that perimeter up and make sure nothing gets in or out." Lucas nodded his head and led me and my team to a vehicle we were allowed to use to get to the outpost.

After we got into the vehicle and began driving, I told May, "Don't mind them May, everyone in the Hunter's organization or people who have worked with them has some kind of grudge against Mutants." and May replied by saying, "I know, I have my own personal reason for hating… my kind." I immediately told May, "Don't you dare think you're like them, you want to be cured of what those people did to you, you didn't choose to get H.P.G.M. done to you, it was forced onto you." I Looked in the rearview Mirror and saw May nod her head. Ash then said, "May, if, and this is a big IF, if you choose to get H.P.G.M. done on you, would you have used your new Powers for good, or for evil?" and May said, "I never thought about it." I saw Ash look at me at the corner of my eye. I then said, " Look May, if you use your Powers to help other people instead of helping yourself, then you are doing good, it doesn't matter what other people think, as long as you believe you are helping others by doing good, then you are doing good." I saw May smile through the Rearview Mirror before I looked ahead and said, "We're here."

After stopping the vehicle, my team and I got out to see that the Outpost has seen better days. There are blast marks on the walls, trees broken in half, and what looks like Blood splattered on the ground and walls. I looked at my team and said, "Okay, looks like we got ourselves a level 3 Mutant, possibly a level 4, be on extra guard with the surroundings, remember where you need to go. May's with me and we'll check the Command Center. Brock and Dawn, the Infirmary. Ash and Misty, the Armoury, be careful and keep your safety's off." My team nodded their heads and we went off in our respective directions. As May and I made our way to the Outpost's Command Center. I made sure my Rifle was set to full Auto and Charizard was ready to Mega evolve. I then heard May say, "Um John, can you look at me real quick?" when I turned around. I saw her now looking like her D.N.A. was Modified with Glaceon. I then asked her, "What the distortion World happened to you?" and she said, "I don't know, I just took a few steps forward and I turned into this." I looked at her feet and said, "Lift your foot up?" and when she did, she turned back into her normal self. On the ground, I saw an Ice Stone. I picked it up and placed it on May's Arm and she turned back into what she looked like before. I then took the Ice Stone off and she went back. I then got on the Radio to Command and said, "Command, we made a discovery about May's Mutation."

"what's the discovery John?" I heard Professor Oak ask and I told him, "When May stepped on an Ice Stone, her entire Look Changed to look like her D.N.A. was altered with D.N.A. from a Glaceon and when she took her foot off, she went back to her original form and that process happened again when I placed the Ice Stone on her arm and took it off." The Radio was silent for a while before Professor Oak said, "Understood, complete the mission and bring May to my lab when you return, I would like to run an Experiment with her if that is Okay with her?" I looked at May, who nodded her head, and I said into the Radio, "She's okay with it." and Professor Oak replied, "Understood, get on with your mission and report to my lab with May." I copied Professor Oak and placed the Ice Stone in my bag. As we walked towards the Command Center, May asked me, "Mr. Bertrand, why do you use level 1-4 to describe Mutants?" and I told her, "You can call me John and we use those words to describe how dangerous a Mutant is. The more dangerous a Mutant is, the higher the level. We have 5 different levels. So say if a Mutant was to rob a small bank and he kidnaps someone and he lets that person go. When we catch him we would make him a level 1 Mutant because he didn't kill anyone. Level 2 Mutants just like to cause Mayhem and Destruction. Level 3 mutants actually murder someone. Level 4 Mutants are ones who kill a lot of people and Pokémon all to satisfy their lust for blood. Level 5 Mutants are the worst of the worst, they would Augment their D.N.A. with Legendary Pokémon like Entei and Zapdos. The Level also allows us to pick what Facility we would need to send the Mutant to keep it secure."

May nodded her head and we finally reached the Command Center, I took out my hacking tool and stuck it into the keyhole and as it did its job, John looked around and saw a track that looked a lot like a snake like Pokémon. John then got on his Radio to his team and said, "Update guys, we are dealing with a Mutant that has the D.N.A. of a snake Type Pokémon. Keep an eye out for any fresh slither marks." After Ash and Brock copied me, my Hacking device got done and we entered the Command Center. What May and I saw was nausea inducing. Blood splattered along the Hallway and hands on the ground, missing the person they belonged to. I looked at May and I was right, she immediately threw up outside the Doorway. I gave her a minute and told her, "Watch where you step, don't want to slip on the Blood." May nodded her head and we slowly travelled across the Hallway and I looked in every room as we passed by. After which I radioed back to headquarters and I said, "May and I have just entered the Command Center of Sinnoh Outpost 23, a lot of blood and limbs here, something definitely happened here. We are looking for any survivors, but I don't think there are any." I then heard Giovanni's voice on the Radio say, "Roger that, be careful John." and I told my Mentor, "Don't worry Mentor, we'll be careful." I then motioned May to move forward and as we did, she made a blood curdling Scream. When I looked to where she was looking, I saw what made her scream, a body wearing a Maintenance outfit for the Hunters, missing his hands and head. I knelt over the Body and flipped him over, and I saw the nametag reading Henry Fredrickson. I radioed back into control and I said, "We found a Body, one of the Maintenance guys by the looks of things, the name tag on the uniform reads Henry Fredrickson, but he's missing his hands and head though, Will mark with a red tag for clean up crews."

"Understood John, just get the Black Box so we can figure out what happened," replied Giovanni. I acknowledged him and I led may into the control Room of the Command Center and had her get the Black Box as I scanned for any sign of the Mutant roaming about when May said, "So why is this Black box so important?" and I told her, "This Black Box holds all video recordings from inside and outside the Outpost. It might tell us what attacked this outpost." Ash then contacted me and he said, "John, we've secured the Armoury and everything is here that the Manifest has on it." I told him, "Good Job Ash, come to the Command Center, once Brock and Dawn are done in the Infirmary, we'll all check in on the Mutants that were stored here."

"Copy that John, heading there now." replied Ash. Then I heard Brock say, "Dawn and I just finished sweeping the infirmary, no one is here, I think everyone is dead. Heading to the Command Center now." and I acknowledged Brock and told May, "Once we get that Black Box out, I want you and Misty to take it back to the Vehicle and come back, make sure it is well hidden and no one knows where it is." May nodded her head and after she got the Black Box out. After I told her to keep an eye out for the Mutant while I checked the Black. As she did what I asked her to do, I took a Flash Drive and stuck it into a port and copied all of the Data that the Flash Drive could hold and pulled it out once it was full and I did that two more times. Once I placed the Flash Drives into my Pocket, Ash and Misty showed up and I told Misty, "You and May take the Black Box to the Vehicle and hide it inside it." I saw Misty nod her head and she helped May pick up the Black Box and walk out with and when Ash walked up to me, he said, "Did you follow protocol?" I nodded my head and patted the Pocket where the Flash Drives were and said, "Took Three Drives to get all of the Data." I saw Ash nod his head and said, "Let's make sure those get to command as quickly as possible." I nodded my head again and saw Brock and Dawn walk in and Dawn said, "We saw the Black Box, did you do the copy?" and I said, "Yes, took three Flash Drives for all of the Data to be copied. Once this mission is done, I'll make sure command gets these personally." Dawn nodded her head and and Brock said, "Once we complete this mission, do you think we should let her in on the secret?" but I immediately said, "No, we don't know where her Loyalties lie, I want to make sure command has her fully verified before we told her." Dawn nodded her head in acknowledgement and I looked at Ash and said, "Do you have the Manifest?" and Ash nodded his head and pulled out a copy of the Manifest and said, "For a small Outpost with only level 1 and level 2 mutants, they sure did have quite the fire power; net guns, Ice beam rifles, fire extinguishers, Electric Staffs, even sleeping Gas Grenades." I crossed my arms and said, "So this confirms what command gave us, this Outpost definitely has a level 3 Mutant on site." Ash, Dawn, and Brock all nodded their heads and that was when we heard it, "Ahh, the famousssss Alpha team of the Huntersssss Organization, how wonderful it isssss to finally meet you in perssssson." We readied our guns and I said, "Show yourself!" Soon a Mutant crawled out and I was right, she Augmented her D.N.A. with a Snake type Pokémon, a Seviper to be exact, but she also modified it with what looks like Ariados D.N.A. as well, she had leg Ariados Legs running on the side of her Seviper Body. I then shouted, "In the name of the Hunter Organization, we are here to bring you in and have you detained in a secure Facility." and the Mutant laughed before she said, "If you think a Sssssecure Facility can hold the great Jessssssssssie, then you are sssssadly missssstaken." The Mutant Lunged at Us, but we Successfully dodged her attack and as she tried to bite me, she was stopped when Charizard hit her with a flamethrower. Soon May and Misty came in and I told them, "Found the Mutant! We need to keep her still so we can shoot her with the Sleeping rounds." That was May got an Idea in her head and said, "John, the Ice Stone!" I was confused until I remembered that she turned into a Glaceon looking Mutant when she stepped on it. I then took it out of my Pocket and tossed it to May and she turned back into a Glaceon Looking Mutant, which caught my team off guard and I saw her Pistol freeze up and when she fired a bullet, the shot dispersed and struck the Mutant in various Locations which froze, slowing her down some, allowing Dawn and I to get some shots in. I could tell she was starting to get tired and after a few more shots from my team and May's Ice Powers. The Mutant was frozen, asleep, and detained.

Later, the Outpost was back up and running, we had the Mutant classified as a level 4 and sent to the Mount Moon Mutant holding Facility. I thanked May for her help today and told her, "Your Idea using the Ice Stone will be shown when we do our report to the board." I saw May smile again and after we got the Okay from Regional Commander Lucas that we could go, we got on board the plane with the Black Box and flew back to HQ. On the way back, May sat next to me and said, "I do thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself today John." I smiled and said, "Don't worry about it May, just keep being productive and active on our team and you'll go a long way." I saw May smile again and we fist bumped and she got back over to her seat. I then got up and walked into the cockpit and said, "How much longer boys?" and Paul said, "We should be back at Hunter Headquarters within the hour." I nodded my head and before I turned back to go and sit, Trip grabbed my arm and said, "Do you have the data?" and I nodded my head, he then let go of my arm and allowed me to go sit back down.

After flying for another half hour to 45 minutes, Paul and Trip landed the Plane on the Airstrip and we all exited the plane with Ash and Brock carrying the Black Box and Professor Oak, Giovanni, and Professor Rowan coming to meet us. I had my team stand at attention after Ash and Brock placed the Black Box down and I said, "Mission accomplished, the Mutant was contained, and all of the Mutants were accounted for and all weapons were accounted for as well." Professor Oak smiled and said, "Good, we'll have our tech people look at the contents of the Black box to see what damage was done to it." I nod my head and my team was dismissed. As two Hunter Technicians came and took the Black Box away, I had Ash and Misty take May to Professor Oak's lab for experiments. When May asked where I was going, I told her, "I need to make a quick stop at a favorite spot of mine, I'll be right back." I then walked off and after a while of walking, I reached my destination and waited for the person I was there to meet when a hooded figure walked up to me and said, "Palkia is the Greatest Legendary to exist." I said, "No, it's Dialga." the Hooded Figure then said, "How was your mission?"

"It was a successful Mission but we have a situation, Mutants can add to their current mutations with other Mutations, making them even more dangerous." The Hooded Figure then said, "Understood, do you have the information?" I nodded my head and handed the Hooded figure a Manilla Folder. I then said, "Everything we got from that Outpost, make sure when you attack the Outpost and free the Mutants within, do it in a few days, not directly after." The Hooded Figure nodded his head and said, "Not to worry John, the D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. will make sure that the outpost is attacked a few days later, maybe even a month or two just to make sure your involvement isn't noticed by the Hunters investigation team." I nodded my head and said, "We also got a new team member added to the Team, her name is May. She was Mutated by people who kidnapped her and they used the D.N.A. of an Eevee to augment her D.N.A. She also has the ability to change her form when she touches a certain stone. When she stepped on an Ice Stone on the Mission, she turned into a Mutant that was made with the DNA of a Glaceon. After I had her take her foot off she went back to normal. I placed the Ice Stone on her arm and she changed forms again. I think that we could use that in our fights against the Hunters."

I saw the Hooded Figure smile and said, "Good work John, you and your team have certainly helped the Defense of Mutant Kind with that information." I nodded my head in acknowledgement and said, "Let's just hope that we can win this war." and the hooded figure looked at me and said, "Don't worry, we will win this war my dear Nephew, for that I am certain." I smiled and said, "Alright Uncle, I believe you. I have to get back to my squad, can you look into May's life and see if she can be trusted." and I saw my Uncle nod his head and we shook hands and walked off in different directions, knowing that our war with the hunters has intensified to a whole other level.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at Professor Oak's lab after meeting my Uncle, I saw May shooting some fire bullets at some practice dummies as Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Professor Oak watched her. I walked up to them and said, "Does she have a Fire Stone?" and Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, Professor Oak is having her try it out first." Then Professor Oak said to May, "Very good May, it appears that whatever type of Stone you hold or come in contact with not only alters your appearance, but it also affects the gun and what it shoots out." Professor Oak then looked at us and said, "Ah John, came you come to take a look at her progress?" I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, seems to me like the tests are coming along nicely." Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "Yes, from what your team told me, May's bullets shattered and struck the Mutant at the Outpost in multiple locations when she held an Ice Stone in her hand. As you can see here now, with a Fire Stone in her hand, her appearance changes to make her look like she was altered by the D.N.A of a Flareon. This change in appearance also affected her Pistol as well. When she held the Ice Stone, her bullets froze and shattered as they left the Barrel but still struck their Target. When May is holding the Fire Stone as you can see here, the bullets cause a small explosion that leaves Burns in the targets. I believe that when she is holding a thunderstone, she will not only look like she was altered with D.N.A. from a Jolteon, but the Bullets will gain an electric charge and when they strike their target, they will get a shock to their bodies. That is just a theory after all." So I decided to test his theory. I grabbed the Thunder stone from the table and walked over to May, took the Fire Stone out of her hand and placed the Thunder Stone in it. Sure enough, her appearance changed to make her look like she was altered by the D.N.A of a Jolteon. Now for the second Part. I walked ten feet away, looked back at May and said, "I want you to take a shot at me with one of those bullets." that caused everyone in the room to be confused and May said, "W...W… Why?"

"Because Professor Oak thinks that with the Thunder Stone, not only were you able to change your appearance to look like your D.N.A. was altered by the D.N.A of a Jolteon, but the Bullets will gain an electric charge and when they strike their target, they will get a shock to their bodies, I want to see if what Professor Oak said is true." I saw everyone looking at May, who was looking at me, I could tell that she was hesitant to lift her Gun so I said, "I gave you an Order Freshie, take a shot at me with one of those Bullets." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Professor Oak Get looks of worry on their faces as they looked back at May as she slowly raised her Gun to fire a shot at me when Alarms started to go off. That was when we heard that they needed Alpha team and Professor Oak to the Briefing room. I then shouted, "Let's go Alpha." and Everyone, excluding Professor Oak, nodded their heads and walked behind me towards the Briefing Room. When we arrived, we saw Giovanni and Lance waiting for us. Lance asked us to sit down and after we did, Lance said, "We just received word that an Outpost in the Hoenn Region was just attacked by the Defense of Mutant Kind. As you all know, the D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. is a terrorist organization posing as a resistance movement against what we do to the Mutants, saying that they are trying to find a cure for the mutations. The Outpost they attacked housed a level 4 Mutant that augmented her D.N.A. with that of an Milotic. She is now attacking Rustboro City, mainly the Devon Corporation main building, and we've been asked to help in defending it and our local forces have been scrambled to engage the Mutant. In return for defending his company, the C.E.O. has agreed to give us some more funding. I want Alpha Team to go and deal with Mutant-4128." I nodded my head and said, "Understood, We'll get the job done." I then looked at my team and said, "Alright people, Level four Mutant gear, Defensive mode, MOVE OUT!" My team nodded their heads and as we left to get ready and I led May to her things.

In our equipment Room, I saw that they made an Area for May next to mine and I saw the different Evolution stones that Eevee can use to evolve; a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone, a Leaf Stone, and an Ice Stone. I then thought about Milotic and grabbed the Leaf Stone and Thunder Stone and put them in May's bag and loaded her Pistol and Assault rifle with the Ammo that we use and gave everything to May. I then told May, "Alright May, another level four Mutant, I personally think you did good with that last mission and you will do good here. Stick close to me and Ash and you will get through this." May nodded her head and said, "Of course." I gave May a reassuring smile and told her, "Like I said before, just relax and follow orders." May nodded her head and we walked out of the equipment room with Dawn joining us.

"What kind of stones do you have for this mission May?" asked Dawn out of curiosity and May said, "Well, John grabbed the Leaf Stone and Thunder Stone." I saw Dawn look at me and I told her, "Milotic is a Water type, I'm thinking that the Leaf Stone and Thunder Stone will be crucial to this mission." Dawn smiled and said, "Okay, can't wait to see them in action." I smiled, then I looked at May and said, "May, meet us at the transport, I need to speak to Dawn for a Moment." May nodded her head and walked off, leaving me and Dawn alone. I looked at Dawn and she looked at me and said, "What's up John?" and I was nervous before I sucked in my gut and said, "Dawn, after this mission I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Cafe in Pallet town for Lunch?" Dawn's mouth was open before she said, "Are you asking me out on a date?" I was hesitant before I nodded my head and said, "Yes, I am asking you out on a date." Dawn immediately jumped into my arms and plastered her lips to mine. I was shocked at first as she kissed me, but I quickly returned the favor. After we parted, I looked into her beautiful Dark Blue eyes and said, "So is that a yes?" Dawn nodded her head quickly and said, "You have no idea how long I waited for this day to finally come." I smiled and we shared another Kiss. After which we held hands and walked to our team's helicopter.

When we arrived, Ash looked at us and said, "It's about time you two became a couple." Then Misty said, "I agree with Ash, the signs that you two would be a couple were everywhere." Dawn chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Okay, we will talk more later, right now the Devon Corporation is counting on us, LET'S MOVE!" Everyone nodded their heads before anything else was said. When we entered the helicopter, Dawn and I sat next to each other and saw May by herself. I will admit, getting to know May's situation and seeing her fight has definitely changed my opinions about her. I may have hated Mutants, but I hated the Hunters for the poor treatment of Mutants when they were caged up, my entire team thought the same way, as did Professor Oak and Lance, and yet we were part of the organization trying to find a cure for them. I still remember the day that we all gathered to ask to be joined.

_It was late at night, my team and I just got back from a mission at an outpost that had a mutant escape. Lance and Professor Oak called my team, including Paul and Trip, into the briefing room and after we got in, all the Cameras were shut off in there and Lance said, "You've seen what the Hunters do to the Mutants that are caged up, correct?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, it's horrible, why does the Board allow such cruelty?" then Professor Oak said, "It's because they want to control Mutants and eventually rule the whole world. Which is why we called your team here." and that was when Lance dropped the bomb about the Defense of Mutant Kind and my uncle. I never even knew I had an Uncle before that day. Professor Oak then said, "They are really close on finding a cure for every Mutant." That was when Paul said, "All… mutants?" Lance nodded his head and said, "All Mutants. Including, now don't think John told us, but including your brother, Paul." My face and Paul's face turned white when he heard Lance say that, they knew Paul's brother was a mutant. I stood up and said, "Commander Lance with all due respect, it was my Idea to inject reggie with the DNA of a Ditto to save his life." Lance nodded his head, smiled at me and my team before he said, "We know, Professor Oak was the one who administered the DNA." I was speechless, Paul was too. Professor Oak then said, "But since you all are aware of how badly the Hunters treat Mutants, consider this your invitation to the Defense of Mutant Kind."_

_I looked at my team, who smiled and nodded their heads, to which I smiled and nodded my head as well. I then looked back at Professor Oak and Lance and said, "We'll join, for the safety of all Mutants, even if they're dangerous." Lance smiled and said, "Then by the power given to me by our leader, Steven Stone. Yes, the son of the the Devon Corporation is our leader, Professor Oak and I welcome you all, Paul Shinji, Trip Shooty, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, John Bertrand, Dawn Berlitz, and Brock Hartman. Welcome to the D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D."_

I looked at Dawn, who nodded her head, she knew what I was thinking and she thought the same thing. I then looked back at May and said, "Hey May, come sit over here with us." May's eyes showed Happiness after I said that and she immediately got up and sat next to Dawn. I then said to May, "So May, do you have any Idea on why the board decided to let you join Alpha Team?" and May said, "I think it's because of my Mutation, since I was mutated with the DNA of an Eevee. I think that your team can use me and my Mutation to capture Mutants and make sure that they stay down until they are contained." Dawn and I looked at each other and then back at May and Dawn said, "That's actually a good reason for you on our team." Then I said, "But I don't want to abuse that right, we're a team and if your mutation can help us so be it." Dawn and I saw May smile again and that was when I got a Text message on my phone and when I looked at the message and it read, "May has been verified, story is good, include her into the secret and offer her to join, Lance." I showed Dawn the message, and she nodded her head and as I forwarded the message to Ash and the other members on my team, I hard Dawn say to May, "Hey May, when this mission is over we need to talk, and I mean you and the whole team, that okay?" I saw May Nodded her head and said, "Okay." That was when we heard Paul on our radios and he said, "Coming up on Devon Corporation, The Mutant is pounding the defenses hard." I got up to look and saw Mutant-4128 using Hydro Pump on the defending Hunter organization Forces while Electric and Grass type Attacks were shot at her, but it looked like they weren't doing any damage. We then saw Mutant-4128 use Dragon Claw on a Torterra.

"Did you see that John?" said Trip. I acknowledged him by saying, "Yeah, alert Command, We have another double Mutation on our hands." That was when I saw some D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. Members using Salamances to combat both Mutant-4128 and Hunter defense forces. I Looked at May and said, "May, Grab the Leaf Stone and get on the back Gun!" May nodded her head and after she grabbed the Leaf Stone from her Bag, her appearance changed to look like she was altered with DNA of a Leafeon. She then walked back to the Back turret and after putting her Hands on it, it changed Colors and had little leaves on it grow. I then told Trip to put us on the Ground next to the Devon Corporation. I then looked at Ash and told him, "Get the team to the defenses and help bring Mutant-4128 down, I'll talk to the regional Commander." Ash nodded his head and after the Helicopter landed, my team, minus May, ran off and the Helicopter took off again to get at a safe distance from Mutant-4128 so may could shoot at her.

Ash led the others to the defenses while I walked over to the Regional Commander, a Man by the name of Brendan Birch, the Son of Professor Birch. He wore a white hat, red shirt, white and green shoes, and Greenish-brown Cargo shorts. Next to him stood a Blaziken which I assumed to be his and the Rustboro City Gym Leader named Roxanne. With her floating off the ground was a Probopass. I approached them and said, "Commander Birch, Gym Leader Roxanne, my name is John Bertrand, Leader of Alpha Team. What's the Situation?" and Commander Birch said, "The Situation's fucked up is what. That damn Mutant is hounding our defenses our Attacks aren't doing any damage to it." Then Roxanne said, "We've also taken notice that it can use Dragon Type Attacks not normally used by a Milotic." Then I said, "My theory is that she injected a Dragon type Pokémon's DNA into her, causing the ability to use Dragon Type Attacks not normally used by a Milotic." Then Brendan said, "If it wasn't for those D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. Terrorists attacking that Outpost, she would still be locked up." I nodded my head, knowing that D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. only attacked the Outpost to try and rescue the Mutants from being experimented on by Professor Elm to use their powers for military use. That was when I got an idea and I said, "Of course!" Brendan and Roxanne looked at me confused until I said, "Since she added Dragon type DNA to her already Mutated Body, she's now a Water/Dragon type Mutant. Grass and Electric type attacks aren't as effective as they are against pure Water types."

Roxanne knew where I was going with it and she said, "So if we use Dragon type moves…" I looked at her and said, "We can beat this Mutant." We then looked at Brendan and I asked, "What Dragon-type Pokémon do you have on standby?" Brendan took out a notepad and said, "We have three Altria that can Mega Evolve, 6 Salamance that can Mega Evolve, 2 Garchomps that can Mega Evolve, 1 Hydreigon, and 1 Haxorus that all know Dragon rage or Dragon Pulse." I smiled and said, "Good, bring them out, Mega evolve those who can, and have them use Dragon Pulse on the Mutant, I need them set up in a crossfire locations to deal the most amount of damage." Roxanne and Brendan nodded their heads and ran off in different directions. I then contacted Trip and Paul and Told them, "Back off guys, Mutant-4128 has Dragon type DNA in her now. We're creating a plan to take Mutant-4128 down." They followed my orders and backed off, but not before Mutant-4128 shot a Dragon Rage combined with a Hydro Pump and shot the tail Rotor and I saw them go down. I tried to contact them to see if they were okay, and Paul got back to me and he said, "We're Okay John, hit some trees on the way Down, Trip's got a Branch in his Arm, and May…" It was silent for a few moments before Paul said, "May's missing, she must have gotten hit out of the Helicopter when we went down."

"I copy Paul, once we take care of Mutant-4128, we'll come look for you guys and get back to base." I told Paul and he acknowledged me. I then turned my focus back to the situation at hand and saw that the Dragon Type Pokémon were in position and mega evolved and Ash pulled the rest of the team back. A few seconds later, Mutant-4128 broke through and I shouted, "NOW!" and All the Dragon-type Pokemon used Dragon Rage or Dragon Pulse and the moves were super effective on Mutant-4128 and as they continued the Assault, Mutant-4128 was successfully taken out and put back into Hunter Custody. I looked up at the D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. Members on the Salamances and they nodded their heads and flew off. After getting restraints on Mutant-4128, we were about to look for Paul, Trip and May when a Hunter Soldier said, "Mr. Bertrand sir, we found your helicopter, and a Level 1 Mutant knocked out, we can bring your team members here and we're sending the Mutant to a facility nearby." I looked at the Soldier and said, "That Mutant you happened to capture, did she look like she was Mutated with the DNA of an Eevee?" after the Operative nodded his head, I grabbed him by the shirt and said to him, "That Mutant happens to be a Member of my squad by order of the Board, bring her here to her squad, NOW!" The Operative looked both scared and confused, but he followed my Orders.

After getting Paul, Trip, and May back and on an Airplane heading back to the Hunters Main HQ, I had Brock check May, Paul, and Trip out for any injuries, but May most importantly. After examining them all, Brock sat next to me and said, "They all have cuts and scrapes. I managed to stop the bleeding from Trip's arm. Both May and Paul got hit in their heads when they crashed. But…" Brock leaned closer to whisper and he said, "May's skirt was torn, and she was afraid of me touching her, but she still has trust for me…. I think May got raped." I was speechless, one of my team members got raped. I looked at May who quickly looked away, she knew I knew what happened to her, and I was determined to find the Son of a bitch who would fucking dare rape one of my squad members. After the Plane landed at the Airport, I pulled May and Dawn aside and I said to May, "Who did it May, who raped you?" Out of the Corner of my eye I saw Dawn get a face of shock on her face and I saw tears roll down May's cheeks as she fell to her knees and began to cry loudly. Dawn and I knelt and Dawn hugged May as I said, "May, I want to help you, but you need to tell me who raped you." May looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "I...i...i...it was a H...h...h...hunter operative, I...i...i...i never saw his face, but I r...r...r...recognized the clothes. I begged him to stop, B...b...b...but he didn't. He was about to rip my shirt when we got word about the Mutant being captured again. T...t...t...that's w...w...when h...h...h He got up, b...b….b….but...t...t...toned his p...p...pants, and t...t...t...told me that if I told anyone h...h...h...he k...k...k...kill m...m...me." I looked at Dawn who had concern in her eyes.

I looked back at May and asked her, "Did you see any distinguishing features, Tattoos on his hands, any kind of ring, anything at all?" May looked at the ground as the tears rolled down her cheeks. I could tell that she was trying hard to remember what happened, but she shook her head and said, "N...no, I can't. I...I… I'm sorry John." Dawn and I helped May to her feet and I asked her, "Was he able to… you know?" That was when Dawn and I saw May nod her head. I told Dawn, "Get her to the infirmary and get her checked out, i'll talk to Lance and Professor Oak and we'll find the Son of a Bitch who did it." Dawn nodded her head and helped May walk to the Infirmary, as for me. I went straight to Lance and Professor Oak.

In Professor Oak's lab, I saw him and Lance and when I approached them, Lance said, "Ah, John, back from the mission?" I nodded my head and said, "Yes, not only am I here to report that Mutant-4128 has been recaptured, but I'm regrettably reporting that May Kirtman was raped after the Helicopter we were using was hit by Mutant-4128." Professor Oak and Lance both had looks of shock on their faces. I then said, "Is there anyway that we can identify the bastard who did it?" and Professor Oak said, "Yes, using the Semen, we can identify the perpetrator and have him arrested for Rape." I nodded my head and said, "May's in the Infirmary getting checked out by the Doctors." Lance nodded his head and said, "I'll make sure to let them know to get Professor Oak the Semen so I can do a DNA comparison." I nodded my head and said, "After you get the Semen, I'll let her in on our secret." Lance and Professor Oak nodded their heads and I followed Lance out of Professor Oak's Lab and we walked to the infirmary to check on May.

When we arrived, we saw May and Dawn and a doctor, Professor Furn, head medical Doctor of the Hunters Organization and another secret member of the Defense of Mutant Kind. He asked everyone to leave the room, all the Nurses left and after the last one was out, all the cameras were shut off by a good friend of ours. Professor Furn then said, "Well May, we managed to keep you from getting pregnant. I also assumed that you all wanted the Semen left by the Rapist to give to Professor Oak to see who raped you May Kirtman." May smiled slightly as I thanked Professor Furn for his help and after he left. With Lance present, I said to May, "May, there is something that we need to tell you." May was confused and looked at Dawn as she said, "As you know, the Hunters Organization labeled the Defense of Mutant Kind as Terrorists, but that is not the case." Then Lance said, "D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. is actually an Alliance of Rebel Cells that is trying to find a cure for all Mutations." Then May said, "Isn't that a ploy to cause Terror and Chaos?" That was when I said, "No, that's what the Board want's people to think of our Organization." May then got a confused look on her face which turned to surprise when I said, "May, My Team, Lance, and Professor Oak are undercover Members of D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D."

"What… why?" asked May. Lance answered her by saying, "You heard John correctly is what. Why, here's the Answer. We saw the Brutality of the Hunters experimenting on Mutants and killing those deemed not needed for experimentations. Professor Oak recruited me, and we recruited John and his team." Then I said, "Since we first joined the D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D., our views on Mutants have changed, us hating Mutants is a ploy to keep our true Affiliations secret." Then Dawn said, "When we first saw you and heard that you were joining our team, we thought you were a spy sent by the board to get us arrested and sent to different Hunter prisons." I was the last to speak and I said, "Now that we know that you're good, we're offering you to join the Defense of Mutant Kind, if you want to join us." we saw May's eyes widen and after a few moments, May said, "I'm in." I smiled, as did Dawn and Lance and we all welcomed May into the Defense of Mutant Kind.

After getting a full check up, May was allowed to leave the Infirmary and rejoin Alpha Team. Dawn and I told the rest of the team and they were welcoming her when Professor Oak and Lance arrived and Professor Oak said, "We found out who raped May." Ash, Brock, Paul, Trip, and I all got up and I asked who was it and Lance said, "A Hunters Operative by the name of Scott Holder, lives in Rustboro City next to the Gym." I walked up to Lance and Professor Oak and said, "With Permission commander, Professor Oak, I would like to take Ash, Brock, Paul, and Trip back to Rustboro City to have a nice little Chat with him." Lance smiled and said, "I figured as much…" Lance handed me a piece of paper and told me, "His Address is on here and we have a helicopter waiting for you to take you to bring him in front of the Board." I smiled, and I could sense the other guys smiling as well as I took the Paper, looked at my team and said, "Ash, Brock, Paul, and Trip, Hunter hunting Gear, we're hunting a Hunter Criminal." Ash, Brock, Paul, and Trip nodded their heads and got their gear out of their Locker. We were not only the Team to call for Mutant Attacks, but we also hunted down Hunters who committed crimes against other Hunter Operatives, and Scott Holder became our new Target.

As I got my gear on, I looked at Misty, Dawn, and May and told Misty and Dawn, "You two keep her safe, Plan Turtwig." Dawn and Misty nodded their heads and I led the Guys out of the Locker Room and onto the Helicopter to head back to Rustboro City to find Scott Holder and bring him in front of the Board for the crime of Rape. As the Helicopter flew back to Rustboro City, we loaded our weapons with Tranquilizer Rounds to bring him to justice in case he resisted. I told the Helicopter Pilots, "I want you guys to fly overhead and tell us where he goes." The head Pilot nodded his head and we entered Hoenn Airspace and we landed in Rustboro City Airport and made our way to the address given to us by Lance. The address was an Apartment Complex next to the Rustboro City Gym. When we entered we looked for Scott's Apartment and it was on the 3rd floor, Apartment 4. I told Paul and Trip to wait outside in case Scott made a run for it as I lead Ash and Brock up the Stairs towards the third Floor. Along the way, civilians came out of their Apartments and we immediately told them to get back inside their apartments. Something told me in my gut that he would not come quietly. When we reached the third floor, we found the Apartment we were looking for and I had Ash and Brock on one side of the door and I was on the other and I had Brock take a Shotgun and blast the Door handle and I kicked the Door in and threw a flashbang.

After the flashbang went off, he went inside the Apartment and cleared every room except for one, which was locked. I looked at Brock and said, "Bust it down." Brock nodded his head and smashed the Door open, what we saw was horrifying. A naked female Mutant that was created with the D.N.A. of a Glaceon, about in her mid to late forties and with the clear signs of abuse and someone's selfish Pleasure. It was clear that she was raped several times and left here for days without food or water. Without looking away, I told Ash, "Check her." and Ash walked over to the Mutant, placed too fingers on her neck, looked back at me and said, "Nothing, she's dead." I then saw an open window and when I looked out it, I saw a hunter operative, about in his mid to late 50s, running down the Fire escape and when he looked up, I saw his face, it was Scott Holder. I shouted and pointed my gun at him, "FREEZE!" but he ran again. I radioed Paul and trip that Scott was in the Alleyway between the Gym and the Apartment building and I led Ash and Brock out of the Apartment and outside where I we heard Paul grunting as if he just tackled someone.

When Ash, Brock, and I got outside, we saw Paul and trip picking Scott off the ground and brought him to us. I looked Scott in the eyes and said, "Scott Holder, you are under arrest for Rape and rape of a minor. You're also now being charged with Mutantslaughter and will be brought before the Board for trial, how do you plee?" and Scott Spat in my face and said, "If you're talking about that Eevee Mutant that I saw fall out of that helicopter, she knows she loved it when I stuck my dick into her pussy, she enjoyed every fucking minute of it." I then punched Scott in the gut and said, "Get this Piece of shit onto the Helicopter so he can put him against the Board." Paul and Trip nodded their heads and walked off. I then looked at Brock and said, "Get a team down here to take pictures of that room, I want everything documente, that Son of a bitch will hang even if I have to do it myself." Brock and Ash nodded their heads and Brock texted Brendan about the request I made.

A while later, Brendan showed up with Hunter photographers and I led them into the room where the body was and made sure that everything that was needed for Scott's trial was taken. After getting all the Pictures and the Body in a body bag to be taken to the board, Paul and Trip were watching Scott while Ash, Brock and I stuck by the Evidence as the Helicopter flew us to Saffron city, home of the board for the Hunters. After landing at the hunters Main building in Saffron City, we took scott and the Evidence we had against him up to the floor where the Board held their inquiries. When we got to the floor, Dawn and Misty were there already, Apparently Ash texted them while we were on route back from Rustboro. After handing my box of evidence to Ash, I walked over to Dawn and Misty and asked them where May was and Dawn told me, "The Board wished to speak to her privately, said that they needed to ask May some questions." I looked at the Doors that led to the Board and walked right through them. In the Room Sat Professor Rowan, Lysandre; former Leader of Team Flare, Archie; Former leader of team Aqua, Maxie; Former leader of Team Magma, Kiawe; a Former trial Captain in Alola Region, and Cyrus; Former Leader of team Galactic. In the Middle stood May and they all looked at me as I walked up to May and said, "I had every right to be at this meeting, I was never asked!" That was when Professor Rowan said, "We asked to talk to May because Lance informed me that May Kirtman was raped." Then Kiawe said, "We also tried to get in contact with you but you were unavailable."

"That's because I was out catching the Man that raped my team member, and we have him with us now, and I charged him with rape and rape of a minor. He's also now being charged with Mutantslaughter, we found a dead Mutant in his Apartment and we have significant evidence to sentence him to death." I said to the board. Then Kiawe said, "I propose that we hear the trial of Scott holder." and Professor Rowan seconded. When it was voted on, all but one Board member said yes, Maxie. Professor Rowan looked at me and said, "Bring him and the Evidence in here please." I nodded my head, walked back to the doors and motioned May, Brock, Paul, and Trip into the room and to bring the Evidence and Scott too. After being placed in a chair, Scott looked at May and said, "You fucking Bitch. I told you that if you told anyone about what happened I would fucking kill you, should have just slit your throat when I had the chance too!" May got scared and hid behind me and Ash. I looked back at the board and said, "Do we even need to present the evidence for the Mutantslaughter charge." that was when Cyrus said, "After hearing that incriminating statement, I think that it's most definite that Scott is to be punished." Kiawe seconded. Professor Rowan then said, "Very well, all those in favor of finding Scott holder Guilty of Rape." and all members voted yes. Professor Rowan looked at Scott Holder and said, "Scott Holder, you have been found Guilty of Rape and the rape of a Minor, per Hunter Policy, those who are found guilty are to be killed, have you any last words before we execute your sentence." and Scott said, "I'll see you all in fucking hell!" Professor Rowan then pressed a button and Scott fell down a shaft that led to some Hungry savage Mutants that completely lost their sense of Humanity and they tore him to shreds.

Professor Rowan then looked at May and said, "Madam, you are free to go." May nodded her head and after wrapping my arm into her grasp, we walked out of the room and went back to base. I looked at Dawn and saw that she was a little Jealous, but she knows that I will always love her and only her until we have kids of our own. After arriving back at Base, Dawn and I went to the Cafe I said and we got ourselves lunch. As we ate, I said to Dawn, "I'm really glad that you and I are together Dawn." Dawn smiled and said, "I know, I feel the same way John, and don't think I don't know about you checking out my ass." I blushed a bright red and said, "Y...you noticed?" and Dawn said, "Yeah, and I bet you know this...but I may have been checking your ass out, by the way, your ass is nice." I chuckled and said, "No I did not know you were doing that and thank you my loveable Piplup Doll." Dawn chuckled at that nickname and said, "Aww, and you are my big strong charizard." I chuckled at that nickname. After we were done Lunch, Dawn and I walked around the Park watching the Ducklett and Swana float around. We both knew that the future was waiting for us, and I'll be damned to let anything happen To Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

(**A.N.: Sorry for taking forever, but this chapter is finally done. might edit this story in the future. But if you guys wanna do a spin off version of this story be my guest, just ask for permission first please. Be sure to like, follow, and leave a review. Now on with the story.**)

When Dawn and I got back from our Date, we found Ash, May, Misty, Brock, Paul, and Trip eating their Lunch in the Mess Hall. They welcomed Dawn and I as we sat down. Ash then said, "So how was your date?" earned an Elbow in his side from me and I told him, "The Date was great, had a nice lunch and then we walked in the Park." That was when Dawn said, "If you guys think that I would think that date wasn't romantic, you're sadly wrong. I say that because any date I am on with John is a romantic Date, because I'm with the love of my life and who I hope will marry me one day." I almost choked on water when she said that and I said, "Dawn my sweet, I would have nothing better in the world then to marry you, but I think we should wait for our mission to be over, don't you think?" Dawn realized what I was talking about and nodded her head in agreement.

Later that day, Dawn and I showed May the Shooting Range to help her increase her accuracy. I gave May a Pistol and helped her get into a position that would help her out the most. I then told her, "Just relax, and look down the sights of the gun." May nodded her head and took a big breath in and let it out before looking down the sights. I heard Dawn tell May to fire one round at the target. When it appeared May fired a shot and it hit between the third and fourth loops on the left side of the target. I looked at May and said, "Relax, try aiming to the right a little bit." May nodded her head and after aiming down her sights again and fired another round, the struck close to the center between the center of the target and the first loop closest to it. I smiled and said, "Good, to increase your accuracy, it helps to take one big breath in and hold it before firing."

May nodded her head and took another big breath in before firing a round dead center and releasing the breath. I then said, "Perfect, now let's move onto rifles." I then walked over to the table behind us, picked up a rifle and explained to May as I walked back to her and Dawn, "The Standard Issue Hunter Rifle, holds 30 rounds, capable of firing one shot, three shot bursts, or rapid fire. The recoil isn't bad, once you get used to it." I then went on to explain how it worked and after a while of practicing, she was able to hit the center of the target every time. I smiled and said to her, "You're catching on quickly May. Keep this up and you'll be one of our sharpest shooters." May smiled and paid attention to everything we were telling her.

Afterwards, we showed May our squad's Rec Room, filled with Weights, a pool table, and several Video Game consoles. May was in complete aww. I then told her, "Whenever we're not on missions for the Organization, which we hate doing, while getting closer to Accomplishing our true goal for D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. We hang out here." May looked at me and said, "I have to say John, Alpha team has to be one of the most well maintained teams in the Organization." Dawn and I smiled before I said, "Well, we have Professor Oak, Lance, and Giovanni to thank for this. They were the main three to Petition the council to give us this place. It also serves as a meeting point to discuss missions for you know what." May nodded her head and sat down on the couch next to Ash and the two decided to start playing a video game when Professor Oak said, "Alpha team report to briefing room." I looked at the people in there and said, "you heard him team, to the briefing room" and Dawn, May, and Ash followed me to the briefing room where Professor Oak, Lance, Brock, Misty, Paul, and Trip were waiting for us. Professor Oak then said, "We just received a distress call from outpost 15 in the Unova Region, Mutant-3525, Mutant-3526, Mutant-3527 have escaped their cells and are running a mock in Castelia City. The Regional Commander has asked us to capture them" May raised her hand and asked, "What are Mutant-3525, Mutant-3526, Mutant-3527?" I told her, "Mutant-3525, Mutant-3526, Mutant-3527 are three level three mutants that modified their DNA with that of a Simisear for 3525, a Simipour for 3526, and a Simisage for 3527. They were brothers before they paid to get their DNA modified. Which means you'll need a Water Stone, a Fire Stone and a Thunder or Grass Stone for them." I then stood up and said, "Alpha Team, Move OUT!" Everyone nodded their heads and went to get geared up. I called May's name and said, "Bring all the stones in case we're dealing with double mutations for these two." May nodded her head and went to get ready. I then looked back at Lance and Professor Oak before saying, "We'll get the Job done."

After getting geared up and on a plane flown by our local pilots, I told May, "Now May, There are some mutants the Organization have prisoner that actually work for D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D., just like us. All they want is to be cured of the mutation they were affected with. They range from level 1 all the way up to level 4 mutations. It's rare to see a level 5 at all, except when they want to get profit from the mutation themselves. Now, when we drop into Castelia City, we'll" But May interrupted him by saying, "Wait, we're going to drop into the city?" I nodded my head and said, "Yes, we'll drop into the city, locate Mutant-3525, Mutant-3526, Mutant-3527 and "Capture" them." May looked at me confused when I said capture in quotations, and I told her, "Mutant-3525, Mutant-3526, Mutant-3527 are actually members of D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. Their mission was to escape, gather as much intel on the organization's progress on making a cure, if they're making it at all, and hand it over to us and I'll hand it over to my uncle" She then said, "Oh, okay." Then Paul said over our Radios, "We're over Castelia City now. The Local Hunter forces also have eyes on Mutant-3525, Mutant-3526, Mutant-3527 near the Gym. Opening Bay Doors." Soon a lot of air came blowing in as we got up and set to Jump. When the light turned green, I said, "ALPHA TEAM, LET'S DO SOME GOOD!" I then led them out of the plane as we dove down to find Mutant-3525, Mutant-3526, Mutant-3527.

After landing on a designated rooftop, I had Dawn provide Overwatch and teach May how to use the Sniper rifle with her abilities. Meanwhile, I led the rest of the team down the stairs towards the Gym. Along the way, We ran into some killed Hunter Troopers, charred hunter Toppers, 3525's handy work. He had to keep the ruse up and kill them, Then we passed some Dead Hunter troopers that looked like they were drowned, 3526's doing. Ash approached me and said, "Is it me, or does it look like they're getting more and more savage." I nodded my head and said, "Let's find them and get the intel they have, double time it!" Everyone nodded their heads and we all ran to the Gym. When we got there, the Regional Hunter Forces had the place surrounded. Soon two people approached us. One having puffy light brown hair, a Green shirt, and Red pants with a black stripe along the leg, the other was a boy my age, Red hat, Blue Jacket, Blakc Pants, Red Shoes. Besides them were A Leavanny and an Emboar for them. When they got to us, the boy our age said, "Alpha squad, good to see you here, my name is Hilbert. The Emboar is my Partner. The man to my left is Burgh and his Leavanny, he's the Gym Leader."

"Those freaks took control of the Gym and one of my newer helpers Hostage, not only that, but they knocked out the cameras." said Burgh. I nodded my head and said, "Don't worry, Alphateam is here. Hilbert, I want you and your men to keep the perimeter secured. No one goes in without my Authorization from inside, you got that?" Hilbert nodded his head and allowed us to go into the Gym. I then told my team, "Be on guard, and stay alert, D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. might be lurking it's filthy head around.'' It pained me so much to say that. But I led my team into the Gym and made sure the doors were locked before we commenced.

After making sure all entryways were cleared, we looked for the "Targets". I shouted, "Cilan, it's me, John. Me and Alpha are here." Soon, three figures appeared, all wearing Waiter outfits, all with the identifying features of a Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour, the tails, the Hairstyles, and eyes. The one with the features of Simisage walked up to us and shook my hand as he said, "It's good to see you John." I nodded my head and said, "Likewise Cilan, you guys made it look like you were losing your minds. You have the data?" then the Simisear mutant said, "Year we got the data, not much though, looks to me that we're closer to finding a cure then they are." He then tossed me a flashdrive and Ash said, "We expected as much Chili, but the gym leader says you took a hostage?"

"Oh that, it was just a ploy to mask our rendezvous." said the Simipour mutant. I looked at him and said, "Cress, is it your girlfriend Rachel?" Cress blushed as a girl walked from behind a corner and said, "How did you know?" I looked at the girl and said, "Because only my uncle would only send my dear cousin here to infiltrate the Castelia City Gym to help agents Sage, Sear, and Pour, bust out of the nearby prison." The girl smiled and she walked over and pulled me into a hug as she said, "Good to see you too Cous."

"Likewise cous." I replied after parting from the hug. I then looked at Cilan and said, "Now we need to make it look like we had to fight you to capture you, you think you guys can put on a show?" Cilan smiled and said, "Of course, you may have the first move." I smiled and said, "get to cover!" and we all hid behind something, Cilan shot a Razor Leaf at us, Cress grabbed Rachel, and Chili shot fire balls at us. I took out my pistol and said, "Try not to hit Rachel, Uncle Rick will kill me if anything happened to her." everyone nodded their heads and continued to fire at Cilan, Chili, and Cress. As we continued firing, we managed to get a few rounds into their limbs and we "captured" Chili and Cilan and cornered Cress with Rachel and "forced" him to surrender.

After that, we led Cress out in handcuffs, Brock and Ash carried Cilan and Cress and Misty held Rachel close after making it look like she had been crying. Burgh ran up to Misty and Rachel as Hilbert had some Hunter Troopers take Cilan, Cress, and Chili back to their cells. I then Radioed to Dawn and May that the situation is under Control and we'll meet them at the airport. Dawn then acknowledged me and we began the walk to the Airport. Along the way, Misty said, "I'm sure glad we were able to "rescue" Rachel." I smiled and said, "Well, it's part of the Job to rescue people taken hostage by Mutants." Misty nodded her head as we got to the airport Terminal.

Arriving in the Terminal, we saw Dawn and May waiting and people staring at May. I then shouted, "Take pictures, they'll last longer!" and People stopped staring. Afterwards, we walked out of the Terminal and onto the plane that brought us here. In the plane, May asked Ash, "Hey Ash, is your dad a member of D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D.?" Ash shook his head and said, "No, he's extremely Loyal to the Hunters, I asked him questions that I got asked and he answered them in the most Loyal to the Hunters way, and I reported it to John." Then I said, "I then reported it to my Uncle who told me to make sure that with Ash being a member and the son of the most elite Hunter before he retired from the field, that Ash's involvement with D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. remains a secret." May nodded her head as we boarded the plane to head back to base.

Back at headquarters, I filled out the After Action Report and handed it into Lance and Professor Oak and Lance said, "Welcome back John." I nodded my head and asked, "Did anything happen while my Team and I were gone?" Professor Oak looked at Lance before looking back at me and said, "Well… we found out about why your parents were killed that night." I froze, I didn't think of what happened that led me to join the Hunters in the first place for years now. But I looked at Professor Oak and asked, "Why then?" and Lance sighed before he said, "The mutant was paid to kill your parents so you would join the Hunter Organization."

"But… Why me? And who paid that mutant to do it?" I asked. Professor Oak and Lance looked at each other before looking back at me and Lance said, "Let's just say he rescued you." I felt my heart stop for a moment. I shook my head and said, "No… no no no, no, nonono. Someone else had to do it and pin it on him, there's no WAY he did it, he was my Mentor so fuck sakes." Lance walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder before he said, "We looked, there was nothing that stood out that the evidence was planted. I'm Sorry John…. But Giovanni was the man that paid the Mutant to Kill your Parents. But why he choose you? We don't know" I stumbled backwards, before being filled with Rage and stormed out.

As I made my way to my intended destination, I pulled out my pistol and made sure it was loaded with live rounds. Soon the alarms went off and Professor Oak's voice came on saying, "Attention all hunters, John Bertrand is in a fit of Rage. He must be stopped from reaching Giovanni at all cost, do not kill him, subdue him." Damn that Professor, soon two Hunters rounded the corner and saw me, but I shot their guns out of their hands and knocked them both out. After rounding the Corner into the Hallway Giovanni's Office was at the end of, I saw Ash, Brock, Paul, and Trip standing there. I placed my Pistol in it's Holster and said, "Move out of the way boys." But Ash stepped forward and said, "Can't do that John. That's my dad in there and we…" But I interrupted him by saying, "He's also the one who caused my parents to be killed all those years ago!"

The looks on my teams faces were of shock, but Ash's face was one of one's whole reality has been broken. I then said, "I'm going in there to get the fucking answers I need. Don't try and stop me." I then began walking forward, but none of them moved. I then ran and tried to force my way through, but Brock and Paul stopped me as they pinned me to the ground. I may have been the leader, but Brock and Paul were two of the Strongest people I knew and all I could do was struggle. Soon Professor Oak rushed in and injected into my arm a Sedative and it put me to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital Bed, but not the Hunter Organization one. As I sat up, my Uncle and Dawn walked up to me and Dawn hugged me. I then asked, "What happened?" to which my uncle said, "You were sedated and brought here after Ash shot his father in the head, you're team's here too." I looked around and saw Ash, Brock, Paul, Trip, Misty, and May. Then Dawn said, "After Ash killed Giovanni, he was labeled as an enemy of the Hunters and was forced to run, and we decided to come along as well. As far as they know, we brought you along as a prisoner." I sat up and said, "So what now? The Council will most likely be told about the situation and brand us all as Traitors. Before anyone says anything, I'm not going to pretend to be a Prisoner."

John then looked at his Uncle and said, "it's about time we joined publicly." His Uncle smiled as Dawn said, "We also followed Protocol and got the trackers removed and destroyed out of all of us." I nodded my head and said, "Alright, time to bring down the Hunters." My team smiled, and we officially joined D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. When dinner time came around, May was astonished that there were several Mutants in D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. I told her, "They're just like you May, forced to be turned into Mutants against their will, D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. takes them in and gives them something to fight for. A chance to be free of the Mutations that affect them." May nodded her head and I led her to where my Uncle sat with the rest of our team.. Soon my Uncle stood up and got everyone's attention before he said, "Friends, neighbors, colleagues. Today is a good day. Today, we are making it public that Alpha Team from the Hunter Organization have defected to our Ranks. You all knew that they joined us, but that was in secret. Now we're going Public and celebrating."

My Uncle then said, "If you harbor Hatred towards them, let me know and I will handle it, but no harm is to come to my nephew or his team, understand?" everyone who heard him speak nodded their heads. The members of D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. respected my uncle's Authority, and what he says goes. Soon it was time to go to bed and we were given our own bedroom for me and Dawn to share. After getting changed in different rooms. I wrapped my arm around Dawn's shoulders and held her close as she laid her head on my arm and her hand on my chest. Dawn then said, "This is our new life John." I nodded my head and we kissed passionately before falling asleep.

The next few months were kind of exciting. After the Hunter Organization heard of our defection to D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D., I was to take all the blame, and a bounty was placed on my head. But it wouldn't be collected,with May's altered DNA, The Eggheads of D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D.'s R&D Division were able to create a Retro Mutagen to cure all Mutants. May volunteered to see if it worked or not and after a few minutes, she Reverted back to her original self, and cheered in excitement. Then we tested the Retro Mutagen on a Mutant that was double mutated, Jessie to be precise, since she was captured and taken away by members of D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. After a while of waiting, Jessie showed signs of returning to a human again. The Ariados Legs were gone, but her Arbok Mutagen still showed with her skin being Purple and her tongue was a split tongue.

But it didn't matter, we had possibly found the Cure for all of the Mutants. But the main test came when we tested the Retro Mutagen on Ghetsis, who augmented his DNA with that of Reshiram. For the hunters, he was known as Mutant-5326. After he mutated his DNA, he declared himself loyal to our Cause to help find a cure for even the strongest of Mutations. My Uncle, who was also in charge of the R&D Division, was the one who Administered the Retro mutagen into Ghetsis. After a few moments, Ghetsis appeared to be in pain. I guess the higher the Pokémon's power a person uses the DNA of, the more painful the transformation.

After a few Agrushiating minutes, Ghetsis was back to normal. My Uncle looked at me and said, "This Retro Mutagen will go a long way to ending this war with the Hunters." I nodded my head and said, "I agree Uncle, let's start hitting Hunter Facilities, free the Mutants secured there and cure them of the Mutations." My Uncle nodded his head and all began to make the plan to end the Mutant pandemic once and for all. Our name may be the Defense of Mutant Kind, but we were also finding a Cure for the Mutations on people. But enough about that, time to begin the end of the Hunter Organization.

It hasn't even been 6 months and with the knowledge we, my team and I, have on the Hunter Organization, we've liberated Outpost after outpost. All the mutants that were held Prisoner were cured of their Mutations with the Double Mutants holding some traits of their first Mutations. As we fought hard, we gained more and more Support, Land and Oak publicly declared their defection over to D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. after the Council tried to incorporate mutants into the Organization. Many Hunters felt betrayed and joined us as well to end the P.H.G.M. problem once and for all. Soon we had the Mount Moon Facility surrounded. Some Mutants managed to convince my Uncle to let them help before we took their mutations away. Charizard stood by me as did all of Team Alpha, as we all looked at the place we once called home. My uncle placed a Hand on my shoulder before he said, "This has to be done."

"I know Uncle Rick, let's get this done." I told my uncle before the Attack began. I led Alpha Team and several D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. soldiers entered the hunter base through the side entrance as my uncle led the rest in attacking from the front. Making sure our Guns were Loaded with knockout rounds, we proceeded to knock out Hunters as some called us traitors, some tried to kill us, but our triggers were pulled faster. Soon we got to the entrance of the base and saw that Hunters were holding strong. Ash and I looked at each other, took off a Flash bang each, pulled the pins, and threw them. After Ducking down to protect our eyes, the flashbangs went off and the Hunters were in disarray as we took them down.

After opening the Doors to the base, my uncle told me that the Runway and Helicopter pads were secured, the Council was not getting out of here at all. As we progressed up the floors, some D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. soldiers were hit by a Thunderbolt. Turning to see who did it, both Ash and I were shocked to see who did it. It was Giovanni, with the Tail and ears of a Raichu. I looked at my uncle and said to him, "Find the Council Uncle Rick, ASh and I will handle Giovanni." Uncle Rick nodded his head as he and the rest of Alpha Squad led the D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. soldiers into finding the Council. I stepped forward and said, "I thought Ash killed you?"

"He did technically, the one he killed was a ditto who was genetically modified by the Council to take my place to keep my true Identity a Secret. P.H.G.M. may have been banned, nothing was said about the Genetic Manipulation of Pokémon." I gritted my teeth as Ash said, "How long have you been a Mutant?" and Giovanni said, " Since I have been a part of the Organization. Which was before you two were ever Born." Ash then asked Giovanni if Delia knew, and he told Ash, "Of course not, neither did your mom John." I raised an Eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about?" Giovanni smiled and said, "You mean you never knew, of course she didn't tell you."

"What are you talking about Giovanni?" I demanded. Giovanni smiled and said, "Let's start at the beginning, the man who married your mother, Frederick Bertrand, cheated on her with a woman… named Delia Ketchum." Ash and I were speechless, my dad cheated on my mom with his mom. I then asked, "How did you find out about it?" and Giovanni said, "Through your mother John, she found out about me being married to Delia so she did the one thing she could think of. As the saying goes, "Turnabout is fair play."" I jaw just hung there, my mom cheated on my dad as payback for cheating on her. Then Giovanni said, "Yes, your mom also cheated on the man she married… with me."

My heart sunk to my feet, and I bet Ash 's heart did too. I then said, "That means…" Giovanni nodded his head slowly before he said, "How does it feel to finally know the truth… son." I stumbled backwards, if what Giovanni said was true, that meant I was part Mutant as well. Then Ash said, "Then why did you pay that man to kill his mom and my… dad?" I knew it pained him to say that. It would have pained me to say Ash's father and not dad, that man treated me like a son and cared for me. Giovanni chuckled and said, "Simple Ash, his mother managed to keep the affair secret from your father and Delia, so she was blackmailing me. I paid those two to kill his mother, your father happened to get in the way. I then took John under my wing and trained him, when I found out he was my son, I was a little surprised. Ah John, I see your Mutant Powers are coming around."

I looked at my hands and saw Electricity arcs appearing. I then took a step forward and said, Very pissed off, "In that case…" I then fired an Electro Ball at Giovanni, sending him flying down the Hall he was in. I looked at Ash and said to him, "Go help my Uncle and the others, Giovanni's mine." Ash nodded his head and said, "Kick his fucking ass." I nodded my head as Ash and Pikachu ran off but my Charizard stood by me. I looked at my Charizard with compassion and said, "Sorry Buddy, this is for me alone, you're weak to electric Type attacks. Go help my bro and Uncle out, I got this." Charizard looked at me and saw that I was determined to make him go, so he obeyed and flew after Ash and Pikachu. I then looked back at the man who was my biological father with hatred in my eyes and charged at him.

As I fought Giovanni, I took all my Anger out on him and I said, "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU HAD MY MOM KILLED, YOU KILLED THE MAN WHO TREATED ME LIKE A SON! YOU THEN GET ME TO JOIN THIS BLASTED ORGANIZATION THAT TREATS MUTANTS HORRENDOUSLY! YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" My fists were like Eletroballs, they felt powerful, and like I was gaining more power with every punch. I then punched Giovanni through a Door into the kitchen. Afterwards, I tore a piece of the door off and drove it through Giovanni's right hand. Then I took the knife I had on me and drove it into Giovanni's Left hand. After that I tied his legs to a weight, sat on his chest, and just started to punch the hell out of his face. After a while I stopped, Giovanni's face was blackened and blued, thanks to me, his eyes were swollen shut after all the punches to the eyes I gave him, blood oozed out from his nose and mouth, since I punched his teeth out. I washed off the blood on my hands and saw that I was bleeding as well, so I wrapped my hands. Soon Dawn, Ash, and my Uncle walked in and saw what I did.

"He's still alive, that bastard's lucky I didn't kill him." I said as I tightened the Bandages around my Knuckles as Dawn walked up to check on me. I then asked my uncle if it was possible to reverse Mutations that are passed down through blood and my Uncle said, "Well, let's see." Uncle Rick then took out a Syringe and poked my arm with it to inject the Retro Mutagen into my system. After a few minutes, I could feel all the Power I had left dissipate and I was human again. I sighed as I was happy that the Electric Powers I had were gone but asked Uncle Rick, " The Council?"

"Captured, they tried to hide in the Council chambers's secret area, but we have them in custody. I also got word from our Cells in the other Regions, they liberated all the Mutants and have administered the Retro Mutagen to them." I smiled as Ash said, "Damn John, you beat the shit out of your dad." Uncle Rick looked at me with a look that read, 'Dad?' I simply told him, "Long Story Uncle Rick, I'll tell you about it later, I just want to lay down now and fall asleep, I had a rough day." Uncle Rick nodded his head as he moved to the side to let me and Dawn walk out to find our old quarters and fall asleep. For tomorrow will be a long day

The next day, my Uncle came onto television and showed everyone the Retro Mutagen we created and how all the Mutants we freed were now cured. Popularity for the Hunters plummeted and Popularity for D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. soared. We became known as the new choice for the United Nations backing, the Council was arrested and found guilty for violating the Geneva convention about the mistreatment of prisoners, Giovanni was found Guilty of conspiracy to commit Murder, P.H.G.M., and sentenced to life imprisonment. The Hunters Organization was dismantled and D.O.F.M.K.I.N.D. became the Defense for Curing Mutant kind or D.C.U.M.K. for short. Uncle Rick was still the Leader, and my team, now adding Cilan, Rachel, Chili, and Iris, after she defected over to our side, hunted down Mutants to administer the Cure for them. But Pokémon Human Genetic Manipulation will still exist, but we will be there to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. My name is John Bertrand, Leader of Alpha Team, the Best team in D.C.U.M.K., and this has been my story.

(**A.N.: Sorry if this seems a little short for a story, but I couldn't think of anything to add in actually, if you want to do a story where John and Alpha Team hunt down a Mutant, then by all means go ahead, I wanna see what you guys can come up with. ****Again be sure to like, follow, and leave a review. I hoped you enjoyed this story and I'll see you all in the next chapter**)


End file.
